Zukatakuto Ōkami
OC's First Name/Second Name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Clothing: A jacket similar to both kiba's and shino's with a fishnet shirt under (like shikamaru's) red pants like kiba's. headband and mask setup like kakashi's. Hairstyle: like Zabuza's Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT